Una Despedida
by yui the vampire
Summary: Sirius se ha ido dejando solo a Remus,una noche de luna y una promesa hecha a las estrellas. slash SBRL


**Advertencia:** este Fic puede contener yaoi o relaciones chico/chico asi que si no te gusta este tipo de historias porfavor no lo leas.

**Acla****ración:** Los personajes de HP no son mios ni gano nada al escribir esta historia, solo un entretenerme un rato, asi que ya saben todos los personajes y demas pertenecen a J.K.

**Una despedida **

Remus se encontraba en el bosque, a veces le gustaba ir ahí a pensar y en esta ocasión su mente necesitaba de un respiro por lo que se decidió tomar un poco de tiempo para poder sacar todo aquello que tenia en la cabeza, tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea usar un pensadero, pero en esta ocasión no creía que sirviera de mucho, así que se le dio aviso a Dumbledore y se encamino en dirección al bosque. Ya tenia mucho que caminaba pero es que quería encontrar en lugar perfecto para poder aclarar su mente, de pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un claro, en donde se podía apreciar a la perfección las estrellas y una media luna alumbraba sus lindos ojos dorados ahora llenos de tristeza, sin mas Remus se sentó a la orilla de un árbol, elevo la mirada y sin mas problema la encontró la estrella Sirius brillaba con toda su intensidad, sin siquiera poder evitarlo unas lagrimas recorrieron las hermosas mejillas del hombre lobo; y es el tenia razón para estar triste ya que el ultimo de sus mas queridos amigos se había marchado, pero no solo eso Sirius había significado mucho mas para él, así como el licántropo había significado todo para Sirius.

Ciertamente habían tenido una relación llena de dificultades pero las habían logrado superar, tal vez el problema mas grande que tuvieron fue cuando Paddy(como lo llamaba cariñosamente Remus) había sido enviado a Azkaban, para 13 años después descubrir que el no era un traidor y que aun lo amaba con la misma pasión que se tenían en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, sus corazones se habían perdonado y volvieron a tratar de empezar en donde el tiempo los separo, sin pensar que de nuevo, tiempo después iban a enfrentar algo peor.

Ahora Sirius no estaba, se había ido, había muerto por culpa de esa maldita bruja, Remus nunca la iba a perdonar y esperaba poder darle su merecido, ya que ella lo alejo de la persona mas importante para él, y ahora en esa noche de verano frente a esas hermosas estrellas iba a despedirse de su amado. Las lagrimas por fin dejaron de salir de sus hermosos ojos, estaba seguro que su Paddy (porque a pesar de todo aun era suyo) no le hubiera gustado verlo así, tomo aire, y de sus labios empezaron a salir las palabras.

_Hoy estoy de nuevo solo, pensando en el tiempo que perdí al no estar a tu lado, pensando en lo que no vamos a poder hacer, pensando cada día que pasa en ti, mi querido Paddy, no sabes cuanto te extraño, hay noches en las que no puedo dormir por que se que no te volveré a ver, porque se que no te volveré a tener a mi lado para que me abrases esas noches intranquilas en las que me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en esta terrible guerra, ni estarás a mi lado esas noches de luna llena, pero lo que mas me duele es el saber que no te podré besar ni abrazar y no podré perderme en esos increíbles ojos grises que posees. _Remus hizo una larga pausa ya que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos, ahora con más fuerza que nunca, sin tratar de contenerlas volvió de nuevo a hablar. _Pero ante todo porque se que en este mundo ya no tengo nada porque vivir, ya que Tú, Sirius eras mi mundo, mi todo y ahora que te has ido lo único que me queda es existir en este mundo, extrañándote, pero... se que tengo que ser fuerte por Harry, el también ha sufrido mucho por tu muerte, aun sigue culpándose ¿sabes?, he tratado de convencerlo que no fue su culpa, pero se resiste a creerlo, espero que un día entienda que lo que sucedió fue algo del destino, que no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo, por mas que quisiéramos que así sea es imposible cambiar las cosas._

_Sabes mi querido Sirius, ahora que he podido sacar todo esto de mi corazón, me he podido dar cuenta que a pesar de estar tan lejos aun sigues aquí dentro y aquí seguirás hasta que yo muera. Sirius- _dijo Remus en un suspiro_- te amo, siempre lo haré y hasta el momento en el que nos volvamos a encontrar te prometo cuidar de Harry, te prometo que luchare hasta el final para vencer a esta oscuridad que intenta apoderarse de este mundo, intentare vivir por los dos, pero sobre todo que esto no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto, porque nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso pase no nos separaremos nunca. Te Amo._

Remus seco las ultimas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, se levanto sin apartar la vista de la estrella que le pareció brillaba ahora con mas intensidad, lanzo un beso en dirección de las estrellas y con una ultima mirada a las alturas, emprendió su camino así la misión que se le había encomendado unos días atrás, prometiéndose así mismo recordar todo lo que había dicho esa noche y esperando el día en que volviera estar con su amado Sirius.

**N/A:** Espero que les haya que les haya gustado ya que este es mi primer fic y no se si me ha quedado muy bien, acepto reviews y comentarios acerca de como me ha quedado y si me pueden dar sugerencias acerca de como mejorar mi manera de escribir son bienvenidas.

yui the vampire


End file.
